Conrad Fenris
Dr. Conrad Fenris is the Chief Medical Officer at the Eichen House psychiatric hospital. He is notable for being aware of the supernatural world as a result of coming into contact with the then-younger Werewolf Talia Hale some time prior to the start of the series. When Dr. Alan Deaton arranged a deal with Fenris that involved Deaton catching and returning a former Eichen House patient in exchange for being allowed to speak with Gabriel Valack, Fenris warned him of the dangers and reminded him that there was a reason why they didn't advertise the secret wing of supernatural creatures in the facility. Fenris was also present when the Dread Doctors infiltrated Eichen House by tricking the McCall Pack into bringing Kira Yukimura, a Thunder Kitsune whose inner Fox spirit was unbalanced, into going inside, as the large amount of foxfire she discharged disabled the facility's defenses. He was seen running for his life from the Dread Doctors, and as a result, his current status was unknown for some time; since Gabriel Valack was seen using his Illusion Casting powers to make himself look like Dr. Fenris, it remained a mystery whether Fenris was killed (either by the Dread Doctors or by Valack himself) or if he simply went into hiding. In Season 6, Fenris was revealed to still be alive and was badly affected by the newly-arrived Anuk-ite's fear-inducement powers, to the point where he began murdering all of the supernatural creatures in the closed unit of Eichen House out of fear of them bringing the end to humanity. He was just about to shoot the weakened and frozen Hellhound Jordan Parrish in the head to kill him when Lydia Martin appeared, using her Banshee scream to throw him violently against the wall behind him. His status remains unknown at this time, but judging by his condition after landing on the floor, he appears to have died from his wounds. Throughout Teen Wolf The Search for a Cure Webseries TBA Season 1 In Wolf's Bane, Jackson Whittemore went to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital for a check-up when he began experiencing strange side-effects after being inadvertently scratched by Derek Hale while he was suffering from Wolfsbane poisoning. Dr. Fenris was the physician assigned to his encounter, and upon seeing the claw marks on the back of Jackson's neck, he wasted no time in asking the high schooler to reiterate what scratched him. Jackson, not wanting to come off as crazy by saying it looked like a Werewolf, lied and said it was "just an animal" before irritably asking if they could hurry up, because he was missing first period of school. Fenris continued to question Jackson as part of his assessment, with Jackson admitting that he had been having difficulty sleeping due to being plagued by nightmares of a group of people trapped in a house during a fire. Suddenly noticing the strange line of questioning, Jackson asked what his dreams had to do with anything, leading Fenris to reply, "Nothing, I hope." The doctor went on to grab a scary-looking pair of tweezers to better examine the wounds once again, and when Jackson started to resist, he insisted that Jackson stay still. Jackson began to panic when Fenris grabbed a larger, even more terrifying medical instrument and stated that he needed to dig a little deeper to see it, scolding Jackson to hold still when the young man began to squirm in pain. Just as the doctor began pulling out what looked like a plant with purple flowers from within the wound, suddenly, Dr. Fenris transformed into Derek Hale, revealing that Jackson had been hallucinating the entire time. Once Jackson awoke from this delusion, he saw Dr. Fenris take off his exam gloves and declare that Jackson would be fine and that the scabs on the back of his neck weren't anything to worry about. Relieved, Jackson asked if he would be allowed to play in the lacrosse game that night, Dr. Fenris assured him that he could, though he did add that he wanted to start Jackson on an antibiotic. Confused by what he'd just seen from Jackson, Dr. Fenris asked if the teen had consumed any "strange herbs" recently, and when Jackson implied in the negatory, Fenris explained that he had aconite poisoning. Jackson suddenly remembered somehow that aconite was another name for wolfsbane, and Fenris seemed reassured when Jackson seemed familiar with the toxic plant. Season 4 In A Promise to the Dead, Season 5 In A Novel Approach, In The Last Chimera, Season 6 In Raw Talent, Personality Dr. Fenris is a gruff, no-nonsense gentleman whose years of being involved in the supernatural world have hardened him and ridden him of much of the empathy and compassion that initially led him into his medical profession. He was already wary of the supernatural creatures in his closed unit at Eichen House and only allowed certain individuals to go there as a special favor, such as when Alan Deaton was allowed to go there to get information from Gabriel Valack. ( ) By Season 6, Fenris was so jaded and cynical that he was easily influenced by the fear-inducing powers of the Anuk-ite, which allowed him to be manipulated into killing the majority of the supernatural creatures under his charge out of a delusional belief that it would make the human community safer. ( ) Fenris has also demonstrated a survivalist tendency, as he had no qualms with leaving others in danger if it meant he made it to safety, as evidenced when he fled outside of the facility, leaving Scott McCall at the mercy of Kira Yukimura's out-of-control foxfire with no assistance ( ) and leaving one of his orderlies to be incinerated by Halwyn's hellfire blast upon awakening. ( ) However, he was also shown to be a much kinder and less sociopathic Chief of Medicine at Eichen House than his predecessor, Gabriel Valack, who experimented on his patients in hopes of amplifying their powers with trephination. ( ) Physical Appearance Dr. Fenris is a man in his early sixties with white skin, hazel eyes, and silvery-white hair. He typically dressed in a business clothes, typically a dress shirt (sometimes with a sweater in neutral colors), dress slacks, and a tie with his white physician's jacket over it. Skills Though Dr. Fenris was a human and thus had no supernatural powers of which to speak, he was a licensed physician who had been highly trained in human medicine, including medical and surgical procedures and medications as well as anatomy and physiology. He also seemed to have a fairly extensive working knowledge of supernatural lore, as he was able to create cells in Eichen House that used a creature's weaknesses against them, such as the cell with freezer components meant to keep a Hellhound weak and in hibernation for decades. ( ) He also possessed a handgun and seemed competent in its use, indicating he may have had firearms training as well. Trivia *Conrad Fenris is played by John Posey, the real-life father of Tyler Posey, who plays Scott McCall. Gallery TBA Category:Stubs Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Humans Category:Eichen House Employees